The Adventures of Katie and Alex
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Join Alex and katie and others on their pokemon journey. Katie finds mysterious things along the way... read if ya want, its done!
1. The Beginning

Pokemon- the adventures of Katie and Alex

Katie and Alex start their pokemon journey on the same day, different year, and same time. I'll clue you in on the characters I have so far. CatPokemonFuzz is Alex. Katie is of course me!

**Katie Smith **

**Age: 10**

**Favorite color(s): Purple, gold, silver, blue.**

**Starter pokemon: Piplup **

**Main reason being a trainer: Pokemon battling and contests**

**Important relatives: Cynthia, the sinnoh champion**

**Best friend: Alex Jones **

**Alex Jones:**

**Age: 11**

**Favorite color(s): unknown**

**Starter pokemon: Turtwig **

**Main reason being a trainer: Battling- not fond of contests**

**Important relatives: Professor Rowan, sinnoh professor **

**Best friend: Katie Smith **

Ok now that you know the characters so far, time to get sucked into my story!

"Katie get out of bed before you have no starter!" My big sister Cynthia said to me. "I have to get you out of bed before I go to the league." She said walking into my room. She was wearing a black outfit.

"K Cynthia." I said I got dressed and left the room.

"Ok I'm going!" Cynthia said. I saw her leave and fly off on her togekiss

"I gotta go." I said.

"ok sweetie," mom said handing me my suitcase. "Come back soon!"

I grabbed a piece of bread, ate some fruit, took my bike from the garage, ran out the door, and made sure my mom's number was on the cell phone I got from my birthday party the night before. Check. Cynthia's. Check.

"Welcome," Rowan said once I made it from Twinleaf to Sandgem. "Pick your pokemon."

I was the first there, so all three starters were there. Turtwig, no. Not my personality. Same for Chimchar. I looked at piplup once and said-

"AWWW. I want this one!"

"_Pip" _ said piplup.

And then I was happy. I left and began my pokemon journey, riding my bike. My piplup sat in the basket I attached to the bike. This was gonna be a blast.

A/N Enjoy it? You can be sucked into the next chapter soon. This book has short chapters but a lot of chapters. Thank you everyone.


	2. Savior and a friend

The adventures of Katie and Alex

I have one more character in mind. If you have a pokemon sinnoh region game please review with his/her name and all the subjects I wrote down about Katie and Alex. (Name, character age, favorite color(s), ect.)

Timothy Ketchum 

**Age: 14**

**Favorite color(s): Green, blue, turquoise**

**Starter Pokemon: Chimchar**

**Main reason to be a trainer: To become the Champion, or at least a gym leader**

**Important relatives: Ash Ketchum and Misty Ketchum**

**Best friend: Yet to find out **

Story time again!

I pedaled and rode until a strange trio came to me. "Hey girl get off that bike! Give it to us! Or else we'll take the piplup with it!

I trembled. I didn't know what to do. I needed help.

"NO YOU WON'T!" someone said coming up behind me. "GO!" he shouted. "I can handle this! GO! TORTERRA!"

The group was instantly frightened as they ran away, surrendering.

The boy laughed. "Beat them to the crisps. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Katie Smith," I said.

"Cynthia's sister?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

"Alex Jones. Rowan is my grandfather."

"Oh so you're either the cousin or brother of Hareta, the guy we see in mangas? And you know Mitsumi? Cool!" I joked.

He laughed again. "Actually, my grandfather wrote that. Hareta was based off of me. I forget who Mitsumi was based off of."

I brushed my blonde hair from my blue eyes.

"Total Cynthia resemblance," Alex said seeing my face. "Oh you must be ten if you just started. I am 11, a year older, started exactly 365 days ago"

Wow talk about specific.

Alex boarded his black bike and welcomed me to come with him. I turned on my iPod and a pumpy pokemon song started playing. Apparently Alex knew the song as well as I did, because he started looking at me and smiling then giving me a thumbs up. The song went like this:

Verse 1

_Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all, here's some of 'em you may fall upon,_

_Piplup, turtwig, and chimchar,_

_Silcoon, wurmple, and cascoon_

_Those of may bump into you!_

_Chorus:_

_Pokemon! Catch them all, be the champion If you try hard, or even a gym leader try to succeed, you'll never know who you'll end up to be!_

_Verse 2:_

_Try hard, to beat them all, if you complete the task you'll have a ball, you'll never know what you'll do unless you try- I mean try hard!_

_Chorus:_

_Pokemon! Catch them all, be the champion If you try hard, or even a gym leader try to succeed, you'll never know who you'll end up to be!_

The music started to fade away. I definitely would have fun. Alex looked back at me as it got dark and we camped for the night.

A/N Slightly longer chapter, but not the longest. I might make one of the chapters have at least a thousand words. Don't forget to read all my other stories! This story is a part of The Pokemon adventures series.


	3. Flashbacks,gym beat, and Cynthia

The adventures of Katie and Alex

Ok this is chapter 3. I cant wait to get some reviews O. o Enjoy!

New characters…. None in mind yet. Thank you to catpokemonfuzz,(Happy belated!) and Princess Russo, for reviewing.

Ok the camp trip went fine. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Nothing to important.

And so, we bumped into yet ANOTHER trainer along the way during the next morning. We had made it to Oreburgh City, where the first gym leader was. News is, he might retire so he can move underground and spend the rest of his living years underground. Can you imagine? He's probably only twenty and he will stay underground for another 80 years or so? Cheap!

Both Alex and the new boy we met, the boys name Timothy Ketchum, had beaten all gym leaders. Ash? Oh come on. If you don't know who he is, you've never watched the news. I challenged the gym leader and apparently his name was Roark.

"GO! PIPLUP!" I said. Oh and if you didn't know I captured an onyx, caterpie, cascoon and a wurmple. All level twelve. Piplup had grown to level twenty. It would've evolved, but I didn't let it.

"GO! ONYX!" Roark said. Ok so he specializes in rock pokemon.

"PIPLUP WATER GUN!" I said. Instant KO. All of Roark's other pokemon were too easy. I completed the battle in no time; no pokemon of mine had fainted.

"Good job, Katie. I see your sister had trained you well." He presses a silver badge into my palm. "Now, be careful, all the other leaders are much tougher than I am! And I believe one of you is qualified to take my place as leader, battling everyone that can make it through all the trainers you passed as you entered. And that person is the one and only, Alex Jones! Congratulations. And Timothy, you should try my father. He might move from his house on Iron Island to work with me in the mines. "

Alex and Timothy both beamed. What would I become? I decided that one day I'd be powerful enough to beat my sister. One day, I'd make it all the way from Aaron to Lucian. To Cynthia. And I wasn't giving up. I wanted to be in the Hall of Fame. And I will be. I will. And no one will stop me from believing. Not even Alex, who wanted to be the champion too. As I came to my senses, I realized I'd been staring at the brick wall, as if it'd had potential. Both Timothy and Alex were repeating my name on and on. Then everything was blurry. Then it all turned black.

-Flashback-

"_Katie I'll be back after the war," Dad said._

"OK daddy!" Katie said grabbing her fathers hand for the final time she could've in the next ten years. Her father would be back eventually. And Katie knew it. She at this point still knew of her fathers existence. He emailed her and Cynthia constantly, like he had been for the past 4 years when he first left. He said he'd be back for Christmas that year. Katie couldn't wait. She loved her father and hated it when he was forced to leave. She hated war. She hated her dad had to be in one. She hated how her father decided to leave. She hated that war even existed.

-End of Flashback-

"Katie! Katie!" I heard Cynthia's voice say. I came back to my senses. I was once again conscious. I opened my eyes and saw a nurse- I recognized her as nurse Joy, standing beside me. I was in the 'Person injury' area of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh good, shes alive," my sister said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ok," nurse Joy said. "Your friends are waiting in the front hall. You can go. Cynthia, can you go with her out of the room?"\

"Yes Ma'am." Cynthia said.

When we were by the exit, Cynthia hugged me and said goodbye. She kneeled down to my height and put her hand on my shoulder. She said-

"Good job Katie, you have beaten Roark. I cant wait for you to come and challenge the Elite Four and then on to me! You better be prepared. See you on Christmas! Don't forget- dad's coming!" She said as she ran off. Her cape flew behind her. Alex, Timothy and I left, and headed for Eterna.

**A/N Do you like it so far? Please R&R! It means so much to me! Thanks!**


	4. second gym champ

Chapter 4

I sadly watched as Cynthia dashed out the door.

"Katie when is that piplup going to evolve?" Alex said.

"When the time is right. And shouldn't you be getting on to your challengers? I can go with Timothy until we reach canalve."

"Yeah, she can follow me. She can battle all the Gym leaders on the way!"

Alex waved. Come back anytime!" he said dashing towards his now Gym.

I started walking forward when I heard a soft cry.

"PIPLUP! Are you ok?"

Timothy looked back and dashed towards us.

He studied piplup, and his eyes widened.

"Its this," he said, taking out the everstone I placed on piplup a few weeks ago.

"NO!" I said reaching forward but it was too late. Piplup started glowing. I sighed.

"Bye piplup." I said. Timothy clapped his hand on my shoulder. "If I didn't take it off, piplup would not feel well."

Piplup, or should I say PRINPLUP, waddled towards me.

And then we were off to eterna.

We ran around in eterna for a while warming up. Then I confidently walked into the gym. Gardenia glanced at me and said: "Katie! Cynthia said you were on your way! Ready to take me on?"

I simply nodded.

But I told prinplup to stay back and sent out my level twenty cobuskan.

"FIRE WHEEL!" I kept using that same attack. Instant KO. All pokemon fainted.

The badge Gardenia was holding dropped. She told me of I picked it up it was mine. She waved goodbye.

And I ran off, ran outside, with my second gym badge.

**An: o yea! I powerful! Plz review! And congrats, alex! You are the new and powerful first gym leader! :D**


	5. Winner of the sixth gym

Chapter 5

Timothy and I rode faster towards all the cities. I had knocked down the third, fourth and fifth gym leaders, so my next opponent would be the person I'm riding with. Here we are, about 1 mile from the Canalve city gym.

"Timothy, why can't we just battle here?"

"Its not professional enough, I need the badges."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, seriously, and seriously?" I said.

"Seriously, seriously, and seriously," he said.

I have got to stop doing that. I heard wings flapping in the distance. Moments later, Cynthia plopped down right in front of me.

"Katie, remember? We have to be home in 2 days!" Cynthia said

"Oh right! I forgot! But I have to battle Timothy at the gym!"

"No you don't, Byron resigned and timothy is officially the 6th gym leader. I got the badges here!"

"This will be easy," I said under my breath.

"GO! INFERNAPE!"

"GO! PRINPLUP!"

"INFERNAPE! FLAME THROWER!"

"PRINPLUP! BRINE!"

Infernape went down. Same for camerupt, houndoom, and he had one pokemon left. He gasped.

"GO! HEATRAN!"

"BRINE PRINPLUP!"

It knocked heatran down, but heatran still had some health.

"BRINE AGAIN, PRINPLUP!"

Heatran fainted, and I had won. All of a sudden, prinplup started to glow and changed shape. Prinplup was an empoleon. No more evolutions.

"Geez, your good," Timothy said.

Cynthia smirked and gave Timothy the badge to give to me.

"Here…" he said.

"Thank you, and might I state, you were beaten by a _**girl**_ that started _**a month ago**_. So ha ha HA!"


	6. Another farewell

Chapter 6

"Cya Katie. Hey Cynthia can you give me a ride?"

"Sure. Climb aboard you two."

Timothy and I climbed onto the Togekiss.

Timothy was bragging, and bragging, and so on about the fact he was a gym leader and I wasn't."  
"Be quiet Tim, your near the Champion," Cynthia said.

As we came nearer to the Canalve gym, Timothy said goodbye again. Many people were awaiting his arrival.

Timothy jumped off the Togekiss and waved. "CYA KATE!"  
I waved and Cynthia and I flew away.

~ ten hours later

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, but now we are," Cynthia said.

"I don't remember traveling 20 hours away because your Togekiss travels 10 hours faster than my bike."

"We were here 7 hours ago I was just testing your patience."

"Oh come ON!" I said.

Cynthia grinned mischievously.

"I wanna go see daddy!" I said impatiently.

"Katie, dad isn't home until tomorrow remember?

"Right …" I sighed.

As I got off Togekiss I was greeted by the smell of my mom's homemade gingerbread cookies. I flung open the door with Cynthia not far behind me, and pulled myself into my mothers arms.

"Cynthia, you skipped your entire shift didn't you, just to get Katie home." Said mom

"I also skipped the entire time dad's home."

"That's outstanding. Thank you. We all need family quality time while your father is here."

"Ah, it's nothing," Cynthia said.

Cynthia and I hugged mom and feasted us to the cookies. It was a lovely Christmas Eve Eve.

**AN: How is the story? Is it any good? Sorry for the short chapters. Next Chapter will be called "Christmas." Enjoy! And also, please take the time to click that button down here… REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! You cant miss it! Its written in blue so click it! Click it NOW! :D no pressure XD**


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7

**New Characters:**

**Name: Allie Cramer**

**Age: 15**

**Fav color: Blue**

**Reason for trainer: can beat Cynthia but doesn't take her place. Why? She's the Champion of Hoenn!**

**Important relatives: Lance, Johoto Champion**

**Best Friend: Timothy**

**Ho**

I woke up the next morning and smiled. Today dad would be coming home. I quickly dressed and made my bed. I ran to check my email.

_From: Andrew F. Smith_

I quickly clicked it to read my fathers message.

_Katie,_

_I miss you very much. I am now on the plane, and will be at the Sinnoh airport in about 3 hours. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I replied as I finished.

_Daddy,_

_Cant wait! 3 hours! That's great! I'm so glad you'll be coming home! I'm the only one awake, but it will probably be hard to hide my excitement!_

_Love,_

_Katie_

As I clicked send, I bounced up and down in my seat. I checked my other messages. I could only find one from Alex:

_Katie,_

_Meet me at the gym. Timothy and some other girl are here. _

_Hurry up! Don't bother replying!_

I got out a piece of paper and wrote my mom a message.

_Mom, _

_I am at the Oreburgh gym. I will be back before dad comes!_

_Katie_

I got out my bike and rode really fast until I reached Oreburgh city.

I hooked my bike up to one of those bike racks and ran towards the gym. I opened the door to see Alex be beaten by a girl that looked like she was beating Alex to the crisps. Her Milotic gave Alex's Torterra one final blow, and Torterra fainted.

"Nice game, Allie, but you don't need a badge cuz you already beat Roark."

"Alex, I wouldn't need a badge anyways. I'm the champion of Hoenn, remember?"

I walked into the room where the three, Timothy, Alex, and Allie were talking. Alex looked over Allie's shoulder and saw me.

"Oh, hi Katie! This is Allie, Timothy's friend."

Timothy and Allie turned around. Allie had black hair and green eyes. She grinned at me, and said: "Hey, aren't you Cynthia's sister?"  
"Yea… I sort of recognize you. You beat Cynthia, right?" I said.

"Yea, but I was already champion, so I didn't make her give her spot up. "

"cool. Hey um, guys? My dad's gonna be home for Christmas in about an hour. So I have to go."

"oh, ok, bye!" Allie said.

"do you guys want to come to my house tomorrow? All I need is your phone numbers."

"Ok," they gave theirs to me and I added them to my contacts.

"So, see you tomorrow, maybe?" I said.

"Yea. Bye Katie! Tell Cynthia I said hi!" Allie said.

Alex and Timothy said bye and just waved.

I pedaled fast on my bike home, too so I didn't miss my fathers arrival. Actually, I didn't go home, I went straight for the airport. I saw about five planes about to pull in. One of them held an eager father looking out the window. It was so obvious. Now he was boarding off the plane. He had brown hair and blue eyes, which held the resemblance with Cynthia and I. It was dad.

"Daddy!" I said running towards him.

"Kitty Kat!" he said. I didn't even mind the nickname, come to think of it, because I was finally in my fathers arms after four long years of pure agony.

"Why don't we use my flygon and take him for a ride so your body doesn't have to bother moving. You must be exhausted!"

"Sounds good to me, dad."

We boarded my favorite pokemon that I used to play with when I was little. I stroked flygon as he spread out his wings and escorted us home.

As we got home, Cynthia and mom surrounded dad and started to hug him.

"Dad, I missed you," Cynthia said.

Mom said the same thing except instead of saying "Dad" she said "Andrew".

"Oh, and three people I met are coming over tomorrow afternoon," I said. "Allie Cramer, Timothy Ketchum, and Alex Jones."

"Ok," everyone said.

~Next day

"CHRISTMAS!" Cynthia said waking me up.

"aww, I was supposed to do that. Oh well."

Cynthia and I ran downstairs and saw mom and dad opening the presents we got eachother.

"A poke'radar!" Thank you, Madison,"

My mom smiled. "I love this poke'ball pack from you, Andrew."

"Good morning, girls," Dad said.

"Merry Christmas," Cynthia and I replied. We held out the gifts Cynthia and I had, "There're both from us. When they opened the gifts and saw they were identical family pictures, Mom said "So we'll never be apart." She smiled again.

"here you go, girls, You're father and I both pitched in."

Cynthia and I opened our gifts. We realized they were also the same. "Explorer kits…" Cynthia and I said.

"Thank you! I've always wanted one!" I said.

Cynthia said, "This will really come in handy, thank you."

**AN: Much longer compared to my other chapters. Again, though, there might be one with at least a thousand words. This one has 800 something. Click that blue button that says Review this Chapter. Please? Thank you!**


	8. Sudden Misery and Loss

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A DEPRESSING AND SAD MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. – sobs- its so sad…**

My dad's phone rang that night. He got up quickly to get it.

"Hello?"

He paused. "no, I just got here today! Its Christmas! You cant just make me go back!"

After yet another pause, he slammed the phone as he hung up.

"Stupid IDIOTS they're making me go back!" Dad said.

"NO!" I said begging for some side help.

"Katie, its ok…" Alex said.

"You guys just don't get it, do you? MY DAD IS GOING BACK TO WAR EARLY!" I burst into tears and ran outside and climbed aboard my bike. I pedaled furiously as my hair fell into my face through the steep winds. I started pedaling with my eyes shut, and didn't fall off but had no clue where I was going. When I became exhausted, I finally set down my bike and fell asleep next to my sympathetic empoleon.

_A woman started crying. For help. There were people around her but no one was coming. Slowly, a face seemed to be appearing. _

"_That's you, in 20 years, in the same situation you're father will be in when he returns to the battlefield. He will die. You, on the other hand, can save your own life, but not your fathers. So think fast. Think powerful."_

"_Here are you in 30 years. You're a single mother who adopted 3 playful children. They're names are Allie, Alex and Timothy. You are the Champion of Sinnoh."_

"_This is your future, and your life. So just learn to live with it. You're father, as we speak, is on the plane. The plane is taking off. Brace yourself, and go and check your fathers last email to you. And don't forget, he loves you."_

The face faded away and as I woke up, I screamed. I was battling both the 7th and 8th gym with Allie at my side.

"You woke up? That's great. But you are good at sleep battling." Allie said.

"My father will be dead tomorrow…." I said. Volkner and Candice were staring at me curiously.

I took the gym leaders out, received my badges and started crying.

"Whats wrong with her, people are usually happy when they are ready for the league…" Candice said.

"My dad's gonna die. I need to use my computer!"

We thanked the gym leaders and Allie and I flew off on Allie's pokemon.

_~Back home_

I ran into my mom's arms and stared at Cynthia's depressed face. Both were crying.

"Is dad dead?" I asked.

"Y- Yes… when he got off his plane he was instantly attacked by Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. Your father was killed.. how did you know? Oh n- never mind …."

Cynthia and I burst into sobs.

"My email… he left me an email…" I said. I ran upstairs and the rest of the family followed. I opened the file and saw my fathers last words.

_Dearest and loved family,_

_Team rocket is fully armed with their powerful pokemon. They are ordering me to get off now, or else everyone dies. I will not be able to return home, so just keep me in your heart and remember me forever. Katie, I will let you have my Dratini egg. Cynthia, you may have some of the items if you wish. And Madison, take good care of the girls. I love you._

_Andrew (dad)_

The message ended, and just like that, I screamed.

"DAD!" my mom grabbed my shoulder tightly.

"He loved you Katie. He loved us all. He died a noble warrior. Its ok."

3 months later:

"Mom, do you even remember dad?" I asked.

"Yes, but we need to move on, sweetheart! And anyways, Timothy's dad and his mother got divorced, and Ash loves me, now. Life moves on, you have got to learn that!"

"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE, NOT EVEN MY FRIENDS FATHER, CAN REPLACE MY REAL FATHER. I HATE THIS!"

My 11th birthday hadn't gotten off to a good start, that's all I can say…


	9. Hatred and Sarcasam

"Mom! Its only been 3 months since dad died, and your already going out with some other dude!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

My mother's face looked hurt. "Katie, we will have to lose the house if Ash isn't here to help me pay for it. And even so, if we get married, (I gagged) we will have to move into their house with Timothy and Ash."

"WHAT? MOVE? NEVER! NO WAY!"

I stomped out of the room.

"Kitty Kat, whats wrong?" Cynthia asked, trying to cheer me up.

"Cynthia! Don't say that! That was dad's nickname for me, and I don't think you're my father!"

I took out my pokeball and revealed my beautiful Dragonair, which had evolved from Dratini this afternoon.

"Dragonair, I think you're the only one that understands me now…" I frowned and Dragonair rubbed against me to show her affection.

"Well, you and all my other pokemon." I pulled out Empoleon, Steelix, Butterfree, Blazakin, and some other close buddies. And then I remembered. Flygon. He was one of my close friends as a trapinch, and was sent home after dads' death.

I got the pokeball and released Flygon. He hugged me and I grinned.

"CYNTHIA, KATIE, I'M GOING OUT WITH ASH!"

And that's the 19th time since dad died that I heard those very words. So I mouthed the words with a pussy face.

~ that night.

Oh, what a wonderful night this was.

As mom came home from her date, I saw a gorgeous diamond ring on her finger. I gasped.

"MOM! YOU DIDN'T!"

"kids, we're moving out!"

"NO!"

"Katie, yes we ARE. I'm the mother so you listen to me."

Cynthia entered the room with a furious look on her face. "So when's the big day?" She asked sarcastically.

"Friday, sweetie, Friday."

"That's in 2 _days!"_ I said.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Cynthia said.

She ran up to her room and slammed her door. I could hear opening drawers, opening and closing closet doors, and pictures being taken off their hooks. Mom sighed.

"wow…" was all she could say. "I didn't know this would affect you two so much... I'm sorry."

"Too late, Madison," I said. "I would enjoy being disowned now."

"You called me MADISON. GET OUT!"

"Gladly," I whispered.

"What?" she snapped.

"GLADLY!" I cried.

"You have half an hour to pack and GET OUT!"

I ran upstairs and quickly took my clothes off the hangers, posters off the walls, pictures off the hooks, pokegear out of my dresser, and I was finally ready. I took out my pokemon and we all waited for Cynthia.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

"Mom kicked me out, gladly. Can I go with you?"

"Yea, you're about ready to battle us, anyways. Lets get the heck out of here! Got everything with you?" "yup," I said as we dashed down the 30 stairs.

As we exited the house, we saw a for sale sign being propped up on our lawn.

**AN: I know what your thinking. A death is not normal for fanfiction. But no one lives forever, right? And I was trying to show you how sheepish and annoying the mother in the story really is. Wouldn't you be glad to be kicked out living under her rule? I don't think so…. Anyways, a message to the reviewers. Kudos, and especially to Alphina. I understand what you mean by Mary Sue, I am just a beginner, and one of the youngest on the website. I started writing so I can improve by higher grade levels, so in a few years, you can expect pure greatness. Thank you!**

**Until next time**

**-KatieRose224**


	10. Luck and wishes

Chapter 10

Cynthia and I were on her Togekiss.

"Cynthia, whats up with mom, anyways? She wasn't like this until 2 weeks ago…"

"Just that she's upset and doesn't know how to show it. Or… she could have only stayed married to dad because….he was rich. She did enjoy that mansion."

I just couldn't believe it. I balled up my fists and stood up.

"I HATE HER!"

People were looking up at us and Cynthia gave me a warning glance. I sat down as my burning cheeks were covered by my wind-blown hair (gladly, they were pretty dark)

"Oh I almost forgot." I opened my phone and went to my contacts list. I clicked mom's name.

Her picture was her large smile glancing at the camera. I hadn't seen a true smile off her face in a really long time.

I stopped. I didn't click delete. Actually, I saved it, in case she called to apologize, or if I called her. Yes, I knew I did something wrong. But I wasn't ready to apologize. I just wasn't.

My phone started ringing.

Alex.

"Hey! Katie! What's with the SOLD sign! You didn't say you were moving out!"

"Someone already bought the house?"  
"YES! WOULDN'T YOU KNOW? ITS YOUR HOUSE!"

"She kicked me out…." I said.

There was a long pause and the only noise was Alex's awestruck breathing.

"Oh… I'm sorry…. I didn't know…."

"its ok…."

After 3 more minutes I hung up.

Cynthia looked at me with pure sympathy.

I shrugged. "are we there yet?"

"yep. Just pulled in."

We were quiet for a while.

When Cynthia's friends walked up, she pulled me with her.

"Hey, Luc, Berth, Aaro and Flin,"

"Hi, Cynth, and is this your sister you've been talking about? Is she ready yet?" Aaron, the one with green hair said.

"Just about, Kat, you ready?"

I nodded.

"Cynthia, there's a boy waiting for you. He beat me right before you came." Lucian, with purple hair said.

Cynthia bit her lip and I could've sworn I heard her mutter these words: "cant believe someone came this far…. But then again, I've never been beaten since I challenged Rowan…"

Lucian grinned as Cynthia walked away.

I looked at Lucian. "Alex's grandfather…."

"Former champ. Alex is the challenger."

I hit my head. "I should have known…."

"Strong boy he is," Bertha said.

Flint and Aaron nodded. "He's a heck of a battler."

"and he's a gym leader. Ready, Katie, to come and battle me?" Aaron said.

"I guess…."

"Good luck!" the others said.

I was led to a room. The heading was inspection.

"GYM BADGES!" A man said.

Aaron reached into my bag and handed my case to the man.

"She's good!"

I took back my case and was taken into the first elite four room.

And the battle had begun.


	11. Freakouts and Shocks

Chapter 11

My level 83 Blazakin popped right out of its Pokeball. He nodded with delight and confidence.

Aaron sent out Yanmega.

"BLAZE KICK!" I shrieked with absolute fear.

I knocked off half of the health, and Aaron frowned as Yanmega whimpered.

"STRING SHOT!"

"BLAZE KICK!"at this point I was at a time where I should of started crying. But instead I used all of my fear on the rest of Aaron's pokemon. Yanmega fell to its defeat, Scizor wasn't strong enough since Alex battled… ("Oops," Aaron said.) Vespiquen got exhausted with my Blaze Kick, Heracross and Drapion just weren't strong enough to last a round.

And Aaron had lost.

I jumped up and down…(Kind of weird now that I look back to this time,…. Oh right, yes, I'm telling the story of my childhood. This isn't present. This is past. Now, let me continue, all right?)

If only Aaron was a girl, I would have had the joy of watching him freak out. But as a boy, he just got a shocked and paralyzed look on his face.

He congratulated me and shoved me towards Bertha's battle room.

I took her down fast, as in really fast, and moved on to Flint. Empoleon was prepared and I gave him a quick high five as we entered the room.

His houndoom started the battle. In about a second I had defeated 2 of 5 of his pokemon. He was too easy.

He basically freaked out. Not a chance, was I gonna lose.

And, my hypothesis was correct, because 2 minutes later I had moved on to Lucian.

And I freaked out. My future after these two battles…. Would be changed… forever! I had to make the right moves on Lucian's psychic pokemon. I had to. Or else I'd leave without completing my mission.

But I didn't think this was gonna be easy….

Surprisingly, I came very close to failing. But at the last minute, my pokemon knocked Espeon out.

I gasped and dropped all I held.

I was going on to Cynthia.

Lucian gasped as well.

"Best of wishes to you, Katie! Good luck!"

I nodded slowly and made my way down the long hallway.

I took out all my potions, and gave each of my pokemon one to drink.

Then I took a deep breath, and entered the room.

Cynthia was talking to Alex, her back facing me. I glanced at Alex's face and could tell that he had lost, but was a good sport about it. **(AN: SRY ALEX! Don't worry, it was close.)**

He saw me and waved.

I nervously waved back. By now, Cynthia had turned around and grinned.

"Glad you made it, Kat!"

"Don't think I'll lose," I said, completely doubtful I'd win, just too afraid to show it.

She gave a playful grin. "Alex, if you want to watch, you can!"

Alex nodded and sat on a bench on my side.

"Now, Katie, time to get serious. Even though you're my sister I'm not going to go easy on you, all right?"

I bit my nails but nodded.

"And no fun and games starting- NOW!

She sent out a Spiritomb, and I shivered. That thing- yea THING gave me the creeps.

"Bla- Blazakin…" I said, releasing the flaming pokemon.

Spiritomb was really hard to defeat. Almost all of the moves I used didn't work. I mean all of them. Yea, none worked. (**AN: I have both a spiritomb and a Blazakin on platinum so… I know Blazakin has no working moves on Spiritomb.)**

so I did something I probably wouldn't of done if I didn't have to. I took off my shoes, both of them, and threw them at the Spiritomb, knocking the heel on the Keystone rock, and basically disabling the pokemon. It gave up and fainted, and Alex, and Cynth had their jaws dropped.

It was amazing. Next, Cynthia sent out her Togekiss, and I sighed, having loved Togekiss very much. I felt really guilty as I knocked him out.

Garchomp came next. By now Cynthia looked outraged.

The Dragon and Ground attacks were all avoided and I made Garchomp faint in a short time.

Lucario had popped out by now, and I gasped at the sharp horns on his arms and legs. Cynthia had sharpened them.

"Don't worry, Katie," Alex said quietly. "Your winning." 

I was determined to win now, and I used all my strength and defeated Lucario. He freaked out before he fainted though, which sorta made me smile.

I realized now I only had 2 pokemon left to defeat.

"Double battle, Katie?" Cynthia asked sending Roserade and Milotic, the remaining fighters.

"Sure!" I made Empoleon Blazakins partner.

"BLAZAKIN, BLAZE KICK! EMPOLEON! SURF!"

As Blazakin went to give Roserade a little kick in the head, he avoided the surf as we had planned. Roserade fainted but Milotic remained.

"BLAZAKIN, DIG! EMPOLEON, METAL CLAWS!"

Blazakin dug as Empoleon used his metal claws to scrape Milotic.

Milotic had selected Brine for Blazakin, but since he had dug, it missed. I noticed she was growing weaker, and weaker, and Blazakin jumped out of the hole and took the last blow from Milotic's HP.

Milotic slowly disappeared, and Cynthia dropped the ball.

"I guess that's it….." She said. "No more champion Cynthia. Champion…. Katie….."  
I was at shock myself. As well as Alex.

I was Champion…. Katie.


	12. Hall of Fame and future

Chapter 12

"wha- oh …. M…. my gosh….."  
"Katie, follow me," Cynthia said, a little reluctant. "Alex, wait here."

(I did not see it, but later on Alex told me he was to wait for a purpose. Tell you more…. How about you keep reading?)

We went up this really long elevator. It seemed as it took forever, and even when we got to the top we had to walk down this winding isle.

We got to this machine.

I saw this really long list. It was all the champions that once were… and their pokemon.

2 people walked up behind us.

"Katie, Alex told me the entire thing. Congrats,"

I turned around. There, standing in front of me… was Rowan.

"oh… hi!" I said, sort of anxious.

Everyone grinned at me.

"Katie, put your pokeballs in these" Cynthia said. "And put your thumb print on this."

I did. "Cynthia, what will you do next?"

"Live my dream as a day care assistant," she patted my shoulder.

All of my data was stored.

"Hey, look!" I said. "You, dad and Rowan were champions!"

"Mom didn't tell you?" Cynthia replied. "I beat dad, and dad beat Rowan!" she said slightly tearing up.

My phone rang. I looked up. "Its mom," I said.

"Pick it up," they said.

I answered. "Mom?"  
"Katie? Oh, thank goodness." I pushed speaker phone. "I'm really sorry about our fight. I did marry Timothy's father, but he's moving in with us and bringing Timothy with him. He said he'd help us keep our house, knowing how much you love it. And I really want you back home!"

"Ok…" I said.

"Hey, mom!" Cynthia said. "Guess what?" then on her fingers she counted to 3 and everyone shouted, "KATIE SMITH IS CHAMPION!"

Excited screams came from the other end. Then 2 more voices joined hers.

"Congrats, Katie!" Timothy said.

"Bravo, Katie!" Ash said.

"we'll be home soon, as long as we bring guests." I replied

"Allie's already here," Timothy said. "So you don't need to get her."

"Ok," Cynthia said.

~at home.

Cynthia was unloading her packed stuff, and Alex was helping me with mine. Television news reached my room and I heard the words. "New Champion: Little sister beats Cynthia."

I grinned. Maybe a new life wouldn't be so bad after all!

~Ten years later.

Allie and I were strolling down the streets. She was carrying her 2 twin toddlers, Frankie and Sarah. Timothy caught up with us and took hold of Sarah.

"Daffy!" she shrieked and pulled her fathers hair. (Not quite current time, this was a few years ago. Now they are maybe about 8 and the 3 I adopted, (yes I adopted but you haven't gotten to that part,) were just a few months younger. The little Allie and Timothy were twins and they were 9 and Alex was 13.)

All of the sudden the sky became dark.

It was team rocket.

~five minutes later.

"Allie, well, I haven't seen you in a while. Been busy in Hoenn?"

"shut up!" she said.

"You haven't told your buddies your past? That you were actually one of our strongest commanders?"

My jaw dropped. Timothy's did too. And Alex, who had caught up, did as well.

I took off my shoe and threw it at them. The others grabbed their shoes, and also threw them. Someone behind us threw a day care swingset.

"Hi, guys!" it was Cynth.

The Rockets ran away. "Now I know who Mitsumi was based off of!" Alex said.

"I was kidnapped, it was nothing much."

…

**AN: not bad, the story isn't done yet, keep reading! Thank you!**

**Even though it is almost done.**

**So read read read!**


	13. Finally Free

Chapter 13

10 years later- again~

"Alex! Allie! Timothy!" I called out.

3 children came bouncing down the stairs.

"Yes, Mom? Timothy said, pulling his twin sisters hair.

"what do you want for dinner?"

"MAC AND CHEESE!" they all called out. Well, Allie and Timothy called out. Alex just whispered Mac and Cheese.

"Your aunt and uncle are coming!" I said.

"Yes!" Allie and Timothy said.

A weird noise started, and the children became frantic. "Alex…. Take them upstairs…. I'll go figure out what that noise was."

"Ok…. Be careful!" he said, rushing them up.

I went outside. "guys, be ready…." I said grasping my pokeballs. "I knew this day would come. Team Rocket, you can come out now!"

Giovanni stepped out of the shadows. "I see you know us!" he said.

"Yes, since you killed my dad when I was ten and you sent your Grunts for Allie ten years ago, I think I should know you…." I threw all my Pokemon out at him. "use your toughest attacks, you guys! I said, referring to my pokemon. Empoleon used Hydro Cannon, Dragonite used dragon rage, ect. (this was about 2 months ago, so I'm probably ok.)

And Giovanni walked away. "ILL BE BACK, KATIE!"

I ran into the house and saw my children.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Our guests arrived, and I called Cynthia and Alex as well, because they were ALL family.

Giovanni never DID come back. We were all safe, and I could live a happy life.

THE END!

**AN: that's the end of the Adventures of Katie and Alex, hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing my other stories!**

**-Katie rose 224**


End file.
